And then there were
by chloelovesoth
Summary: What happens when a murderer starts picking off One Tree Hill's finest. Can someone stop the killer before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another party in tree hill for the gang as they sat in the corner. Bevin, Nathan, Haley , Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake all were sitting in anticipation for the afterparty at Dan's Beach house. The only problem was that Nathan had told Tim, Skillz, and Mouth to come to the house and they would drive there together but the gang had not seen Skillz, Mouth, or Tim since the start of the party. So they decided to leave without them. Haley had just come back from tour and Nathan was still pissed.

"Nathan I know this is awkward if you don't want me to go to the beach house I won't ok?" Haley said hoping that maybe he would welcome her there.

"Haley, you already know how I feel about you so why did you even assume you were invited?" Nathan instantly regretted his words.

"Haley.." But it was too late she had already walked out of the house tears in her eyes. As the rest of the gang continued to get ready to leave Skillz and Mouth appeared.

Lucas asked "Mouth and Skillz where the hell where you? We were waiting."

"Yo sorry Luc but we met some chicks and hung out with them for awhil you know how it is." Skillz said his words aimed at Bevin who had just broken up with him. Tim walked over to Rachel and put his arm around her which she immediatley slapped away and stood closer to Brooke. Mouth and Peyton were the only ones who knew that Rachel and Brooke were dating so they sometimes got hit on which made it uncomfortable.

Peyton clapped her hands and said "Well lets go. You guys ready? I sure am." Everyone walked out the door.

When they arrived at the beach house there were lights left on. Nathan stared confused.

"Hold on guys maybe Dan's here cause I didn't leave the lights on" As he walked up the driveway and into the house he called out Dan's name. There was no answer so he waved everyone in. Peyton and Lucas walked behind everyone holding hands. "Don't worry Luc Haley will be fine she said she wanted to be alone for awhile I think you have to respect that."

"I hate how you are always right Peyton." Luc said as he entered the house. "Where's the bathroom Nate?" Nathan pointed upstairs and gave further directions. Lucas left for the upstairs but appeared downstairs again looking shocked and white as a ghost.

"Lucas what is it? Are you ok?" Brooke's voice rang clearly in the now silent room.

"Glindas upstairs." The group stared back confused.

"She's dead. There is blood everywhere. Oh God."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Once the cops took all the interviews and took away the body the only people left at Dan's beach house was Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and Haley had joined them. She was sitting next to Nathan and he grabbed her hand. If the event had not been so morbid she would have smiled. They knew that out of everyone here Lucas was hit the hardest.

"Who could have done this to her? She never made anyone angry. They simply didn't know she exsisted let alone hated her. And why here? Why this house? Is it my fault?" His voice cracked he knew that her body had been placed in the beach house and it wasn't the site of the murder. The cops had tol them that. Peyton spoke first,

"Luc honey, its not your fault. Whoever did this is a sick person and they are just playing with you." It did not make him feel any better. He rembered how he walked into the bathroom when he turned on the light he saw a spot of blood outside the shower. He opened the curtain to Glinda's cold eyes staring back at him. It was obvious how she had died because a big axe stuck out of her chest. But there were wounds in other places and blood was filling up the bathtub. Lucas had just been able to stagger downstairs say what he saw before he passed out.

Brooke decided that it was time they all do something.

"I'm thinking we should stick together tonight Rachel already went to our house to set up beds for you guys. I think it would be a bad idea to sit with this alone." Her comment was directed at Lucas but she was staring at Peyton. Brooke may be uncomfortable around Lucas and Peyton but she still cared deeply for them both. After all she had told Peyton about Rachel. So they left for Brooke and Rachel's house together.

Meanwhile…

Tim was running down the street. All the lights were out. He could feel it he was being hunted. He could smell the blood of Glinda still on the man. He was close to him. He could run much longer so he he dove into a bush and headed out the back end. Towards the tree hill woods. Just when he thought he was safely hidden behind and tree he felt hands cover his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand so that he could have reassurance in something. He wasn't sure whether he could handle this. Glinda was a friend. She had the first draft of his manuscript. It was like losing Jimmy and Keith all over again. Peyton saw his face and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Hey where's Rachel, Tim, and Bevin?" Skillz asked as they gathered at Rachel's house. They all came to show their support. Except for Jake who had to go take care of Jenny.

"Rachel went out to get air matresses with Bevin and I have no idea where Tim is. But they should be home by now." Brooke looked nervous and Haley went and put a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile…

Tim was unconcious and placed on a chair. He opened his eyes and the room was blurry and spinning. He tried to formulate words but their was a gag on his mouth. He knew there was someone else tied to the back of his chair because he heard sobs. He manuevered so that the gag was removed. He whispered,

"Who are you and what the hell is this place?" His voice sounded shaky and cracked. A familiar voice answered but it wasn't the same something was broken inside it.

"I don't know. But I..I couldn't save her I lost her. I don't know where she is."

Tim began "Where are they? Who are they? Are they going to kill us please tell me!"

Back at the house..

Nathan pulled Haley into the back room. She was taken by surprise.

"Nathan what are you doing?" She asked angrily. Even though she loved Nathan she was not sure whether this was a friendly visit or not.

"Hales I just.. I'm so sick of fighting. I love you and though it is going to be hard and we are only a shadow of who we once were. I believe in us." His voice was hoarse and sounded rehearsed like he had planned this. She just smiled and embraced him for the first time in months. Suddenly the lights went out. They released each other and ran into the main room to find only Brooke on the floor unconcious. Haley ran over and began shaking her. Brooke Slowly woke up.

Meanwhile…

Peyton and Lucas where running hand in hand.

"Peyton we have to keep running. We can't stop or we will get killed. You saw what happened to Mouth and Brooke we have to go! Hurry!"

Flashback..

Mouth was in Brooke's room looking at photos of her as a kid. He still loved Brooke even though he knew she was with Rachel. He chuckled slightly at a picture of her putting on makeup at about age 4. Just as he was placing the picture down he felt a knife go into his back he cried out and turned around to see the face of a killer. It wasn't who he had expected. He then tried to run away the knife still in his back. He fell down the stairs to a shocked room. Peyton screamed as a person with a hood in ran up after him. The killer laughed and pulled out the knife from Mouth. They then forced the knife through his neck. That is when they all ran except for Brooke. She ran to Mouth and punched the killer. But it was too late Mouth and Brooke's vision went black.


	4. Author's Notepoll

For the next chapter I know who I am willing to kill and who I'm not but I am defintley not set on anyone in paticular. So I am running a poll of who out a list of people you would like to see kick the bucket. The one with the highest votes will get killed and the one with the the second highest will get injured.

Skillz

Jake

Peyton

Nathan

Send your votes to my inbox or reviews as well as my email at


	5. Chapter 5

When Brooke woke up to see Mouth's body missing and Nathan and Haley standing over her she freaked out a little. Nathan and Haley were demanding to know what had happened and all Brooke could do was sob. She had never wanted to feel like this. She had no clue where her friends were and Mouth her best friend was dead. She wanted to know where Rachel was when her phone rang. The call was from restricted and she showed Haley and Nathan before she picked it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" A distorted voice answered.

"Oh Brooke don't cry. Everything will be over soon. I just need you to come and see what I have planned for you. I got all your friends here. Its going to be fun Brooke I promise. If you even think of calling the police then Peyton will be killed. Then who know who might be next. Oh and you can tell Haley and Nathan that they are free to go. If they don't leave now though then they will be in for a surprise."

"Who is this? Please don't hurt them." Brooke pleaded.

"Oh Brooke you will see them soon enough now I need you to let Nathan and Haley go I'm watching outside so don't try anything and then I will tell you were the surprise is. Do it now." The line went dead. Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley knowing they wanted to leave but didn't want her to be alone. Brooke knew what must happen.

"Go I need to do this now get out before whoever they are kills you. I need to know that at least you guys are safe. Please." Nathan and Haley exchanged a look . Nathan began to protest.

"I'll stay with you Haley can leave. But we aren't leaving you alone." Haley's face turned white and before she could protest Nathan's protest Brooke spoke.

"Neither of you are staying here I need you to leave and call the police. This is the only way now go. Quickly." The three of them hugged as Haley and Nathan walked out the front door. Brooke watched them go down the steps hand in hand. Then suddenly she saw a figure and she ran to open the door but it was too late. The person had put a rag over each of their mouths and was having a hard time dragging them in the dark. Brooke ran outside to help her friends when the figure straightened up in the same distorted obviously fake voice said,

"In the house now or I will kill them both and then kill the rest of your friends. In the house NOW." Brooke obliged and went inside she locked the doors and sat on the floor crying. She then remembered something about Rachel's house and ran to find her last hope.

Meanwhile…

Lucas, Peyton and Skillz had all been caught drugged and dragged into the guest house. They were now sitting in chairs lined up. They saw that Tim was also part of the group and there was someone behind them who they could not see. Peyton squeezed Lucas' hand but the gag did not allow her to say anything. She heard a sound at the door and soon it was open to reveal the killer dragging Haley and Nathan with her. Lucas' eyes lit up in fear at the sight of their lifeless bodies but when they were tied to the chairs it was obvious that they were just drugged and Lucas relaxed slightly. The killer left the house and then dragged in another body. Jake's body. Peyton let out a moan. She had figured out why the killer was doing this but now with Jake her it didn't make sense. She wanted to cry out to kick and scream. She may not be in love with Jake anymore didn't mean that she wanted to see him die or have Jenny be forced to grow up without parents. Jake woke up as the killer was tying him to the chair. Just then the figure pulled out a stapler and shot them straight into Jake's head and neck. The killer turned around and in an unforgettable voice said,

"Sorry it was all I had on me." The killer then busied themselves with staring at each captive they forced them to look into her eyes to remember their face because this was the person they would be killed by and they never would have expected this.

A couple minutes went by and the killer seemed to have gotten bored with them. They soon began playing eenie meenie Minnie moe with the captives and Skillz was odd man out. Suddenly the killer walked around the guest house in search of something. They came back with point darts from Rachel's father's dart game set. The killer stabbed some into Skillz upper thighs and arms then quickly and seriously they stabbed the dart through Skillz head putting an end to his agony and life.


End file.
